Toi, moi et lui
by over time
Summary: Tu est lui, il est toi et je suis moi. Rated:M pour violence, torture et sexe.


**C'est ma première fiction alors un peu d'indulgence svp**

**rated: M pour violence,torture et sexe mais le dernier c'est pas pour toute suite .^^**

**couple:tom(Voldemort)/hermione**

**Bon,les personnages sont à J.K ROWLING**

**VOILA BONNE LECTURE.**

**signé: over time**

…**..**

**TOI,MOI ET LUI.**

Prologue:

La nuit était tombée depuis déjà un long moment, le silence régnait en maitre dans les couloirs. Seul le bruit du vent s'infiltrant dans les brèches se faisait entendre.

Poudlard en pleine nuit ,un soir d'hiver avait toujours un petit quelque chose d'effrayant. Pour ma part, j'ai toujours apprécié cette ambiance ,le silence assourdissant ,l'impression d'être seul au monde dans ce château, comme s'il m'appartenait, et surtout, personne pour venir briser le fil de mes pensées .

Je me dirige vers la bibliothèque, temple de la connaissance, mon endroit préféré. Un jours une personne m'a dit , "le savoir c'est la clef du pouvoir", j'ai le savoir et je prendrai le pouvoir.

A cette pensée un léger sourire étire mes lèvres, lorsque je l'aurais, alors plus rien ne pourra m'arréter. Je me vengerais sur ce monde qui ne mérite que d'être détruit.

J'atteins enfin la porte de ma délivrance. En l'ouvrant, un courant d'air traverse mes vêtements et me fait frissonner , je referme la porte le plus silencieusement possible, je prend un livre puis en autre, et un autre, ainsi de suite pendant des heures, seulement éclairé d'une bougie.

Puis, je ressens encore un frisson me parcourir le corps, ma bougie s'éteint subitement, je redresse la tête, et me lève d'un bon, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Pourquoi fait-il de plus en plus froid ?

Je regarde de droite à gauche en entourant les bras autours de mes épaules, puis, un murmure a penne audible m'interpelle,

-"Tom…."

Moi?

-"Qui est là ? Que me voulez-vous ?" Dis-je, sur un ton froid et assuré, c'est sans doute une mauvaise blague faite par un de ces Griffondors dont les capacités cognitives sont proche du zéro absolu.

-"Tom…"

Encore cette voix, mais plus proche cette fois. Je n'ose pas bouger. Non, je n'ai pas peur, je n'ai peur de rien.

-"Tom…Tom…Tom…"

C'est peu être le Basilic, non, c'est impossible, il ne sort que si je lui ordonne. Alors, que se passe-t-il ?

L'air est tellement froid qu'à chaque fois que je respire j'ai l'impression que mes poumons gels lentement mais surement. D'ailleurs, se n'est pas seulement moi mais tous se qui m'entour qui semble se geler dans un craquement lugubre. Les livres, les étagères, les tables, les vitres, le sol…tous! Je sort ma baguette près à bondir au moindre bruit.

-"Tom…"

Un souffle dans mon coup, je me retourne. Mais ne vois rien.

-"Tom…"

La voix est à nouveau derrière moi, je la sens, mais cette fois je reste calme. Je ferme doucement les yeux et respire un grand coups, je me retourne le plus vite possible.

Puis, plus rien. Le néant, l'anéantissement de ma pensée et ma raison…

….

Lorsque je rouvre les yeux ,je suis dans un lit à baldaquin, mais rien à voir avec ceux de Poudlard. La pièce est dans la penne ombre, mais je parviens à distinguer une armoire imposante sur ma gauche et un bureau juste à coté, il y a aussi une immense cheminée face au lit, où se trouve un canapé, et deux petits fauteuils, ainsi qu'une table basse et enfin à droite une porte. Il n'y a pas assez de lumière pour que je puisse distinguer clairement les détails. Mais une chose est sure, je ne sais absolument pas où je me trouve. Or, je déteste ne pas savoir, je décide donc d'essayer de me rappeler se qu'il c'est produit.

La voix, le froid dans la bibliothèque, le noir, puis… Mais je suis coupé dans mes réflexions par des voix qui s'élèvent derrière la porte.

-"Il est là ?" dit une voix féminine

-"Oui, mais j'ai reçu l'orde ne laisser personne rentrer, ça vaut aussi pour toi Bella !" répond un homme.

-"ET POURQUOI !"

-"Voyons, ne t'énerve pas,c'est un ordre du maitre."

-"Bon, très bien. Il veux le voir en premier je suppose, c'est normal dans un sens."

-"En effet maintenant, VA-T-EN !"

-"Oui, oui pas la peine de crier, se que tu est ennuyeux Lucius!" La femme s'en alla après un dernier soupire de lassitude.

Le silence envahie de nouveau la pièce. Je repense à la conversation…"maitre ? Me voir en premier ? Normal dans un sens ?" J'avoue ne pas comprendre le pourquoi du comment, mais une chose et sur c'est que ces personnes semblent savoir qui je suis, et au vu de la chambre dans la quelle je me trouve se n'est sans doute pas en temps que simple étudiant de Poudlard.

Au bout de se qu'il me semble une éternité , j'entend de nouveau des pas s'approcher de la porte, et "mon garde" parler à nouveau.

-"Maitre!"

-"Lucius, personne n'a tenté de rentrer ?"

-"Non, il y a juste Bellatrix qui est passé."

-"Mmmm…Bien, est-il réveillé ?"

-"Je l'ignore."

-"Bien, tu peu disposer."

Je me redresse lorsque la porte s'ouvre dans un grincement sur un homme, ou plutôt une chose y ressemblant vaguement, je ne peu empêcher une grimasse de dégoût déformer mon visage en le voyant, mais ça semble plus l'amuser qu'autre chose.

-"Bonjour Tom, comment te sens-tu ?"

Je fronce les sourcils, comment connait-il mon prénom ?

-"Bien, merci." dis-je le plus froidement possible "Mais qui êtes-vous ?

Cela, sembla encore plus l'amuser vu que ces lèvres s'étirèrent dans un semblant de sourire.

-"Et bien je suis toi, je suis Voldemort!"

à suivre….

….

Voila j'espère que ça vous a plus à bientôt pour le nouveau chapitre.

De plus, une petite review n'a jamais tuée personne.


End file.
